We'll Always Be Together
by Zonbi Kansen
Summary: Well, guys as sad as this, this may be my last Beyblade story. Its set three years after the BEGA tournament.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Its been a while. Almost a year! I have no excuse really except I guess I kind of grew out of Beyblade. Which really makes me sad. Cause, anyone that really knew me, knew that I loved Beyblade so much. Now I'm really into Naruto and Hellsing. I probably will continue to write fanfics here on but I don't know if they will be Beyblade. This guys may just be my last Beyblade fic ever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just the plot. Let me tell you though, if I did own Beyblade, it would still be on and Kai & Hilary would be together.**

**Dedication: Well, this is truly sad, it breaks my heart. This goes out to all the authors that used to love and write Beyblade fanfics. This story is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers, who would send me threats in their reviews. Thank you...it was so wonderful and I felt privileged to have people like you reading and enjoying my fics.**

**Sidenote: This truly comes from my heart, no matter how much we grow up and even if none of us write a single fanfic again, we will always have our memories of Thank you all for the wonderful encouragement you gave me. And the title says it all, we will always be together...in our memories.**

**We'll Always Be Together**

**I beg you, no flames, this is a more lighter side to my normal writing style. I normally like the angsty stuff, but I just feel like writing this. Remember though its been almost a year, so I might be a little rusty. Lol.**

**By: Blitzkreig Angel**

**Hilary was sad to say the least. It had been almost three years since the BEGA tournament. Hilary was eighteen along with Tyson and Kenny. They were finishing up their senior year. As for the rest, Ray had moved back to China, Max went back to America. Daichi still hangs around the dojo. No one knew what happened to Kai though. He just disappeared. The Blitzkreig Boys had went back to Russia and were enjoying their new lives. All the other teams had went back to their homes. Hilary missed all of them. She wanted things to be the same again. She wanted to go back in time and just stay there. When things were so simple. When they had eachother, and nothing to worry about.**

**Tyson had surprisingly matured, even Daichi had grown up a little. Kenny was head of the class, no surprise there. Still, the thing that bugged Hilary was that Kai could just leave, without saying a word to her. She loved and missed him so. Did he feel the same? It didn't matter anymore, he was gone and all she had was the memories. If she could just see them all one more time, so that they could be together one last time. That was it! She would somehow get them back together. She knew the right person to go and see to accomplish this task of hers.**

**"So, you are telling me that you want the teams all back together for a reunion?" Mr. D asked. "Yes, I know its strange, but I miss all of them, and we just don't see enough of eachother. So, please Mr. Dickenson, can you do this one favor for me?" Hilary asked with pleading eyes. "Consider it done, Hilary." Mr. D said with a gentle smile upon his ever aging face. Hilary's face lit up with a smile that had been kept away for such a long time. She nearly jumped for joy when she heard his answer. She could hold it in no longer, she ran over to the elderly man and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much Mr. Dickenson!" Hilary said with so much happiness in her voice. Stanley Dickenson smiled a kind smile at the young woman.**

**Hilary was walking through the park, taking in all of the sounds and smells. She smiled to herself. That was when she saw him. He was alone, sitting on a park bench, lost in thought. She slowly made her way over to the young man. "Kai?" Hilary asked just above a whisper. The bluenette looked up, as if disturbed from his thoughts. Hilary gasped at what she saw, Kai's face had matured from the three years he was gone. He appeared taller, from what she could gather, although he was sitting down. "Hilary, is that you? You've changed so much." Kai replied back. Hilary smiled and sat down next to the former BladeBreaker captain.**

**It was true though, she had changed, she had gotten a little taller. Her hair almost reached to the middle of her back, she wasn't as skinny as before. She had developed more of an hourglass shape. "Well, so have you Kai, everyone misses you. I miss you. Where have you been the past three years?" Hilary questioned with much curiosity. Kai chuckled a little. Hilary tilted her head in confusion. "I took over the company, that I inherited. I've missed all of you as well. Its just not the same anymore. I miss how everything used to be." Kai said while gazing at the evening sky. Hilary was looking at Kai with a sad smile upon her face. "So, do I. I wish we could make everything go back to the way it was. But, well life doesn't have a rewind button, so I guess we are stuck." Hilary said, a sorrowful expression overcoming her face.**

**"Speaking of which, I asked Mr. Dickenson to get in touch with everyone and arrange a get together here in Japan." Hilary said looking up. "Really, that sounds great, I hope I'm invited." Kai said. Hilary giggled. She playfully punched his shoulder. "Of course, silly it wouldn't be a true get together without the great Kai Hiwatari." Hilary said laughing lightheartedly. Kai started to laugh himself. It had always been like this Kai didn't have to be the cold hearted, loner around Hilary, like he did around the others. "Say Kai, how about we go do something, just the two of us. What do you say?" Hilary asked, looking at the former captain. Kai smiled to himself. "Yeah, lets go, but afterwards I want to go see Tyson and the others. Okay?" Kai replied. "Sure thing! I know Tyson would love that and the others as well." Hilary said. They got up and left out of the park.**

**A week and a half later**

**Hilary was in the backyard of the dojo at Tyson's. She watching the sight before her eyes Tyson and Daichi having an eating contest. Tala, Kai, Bryan, Spencer, as well as the others watched in disgust. Practically everyone was there. The All-Stars, Blitzkreig Boys, White Tiger X, and a few others. She caught the gaze of a certain crimson eyed blader. She smiled shyly at him and he returned it with a geniune smile. Yep, everything was good until BAM! Daichi had thrown his chair at Tyson's head. Tyson who was furious picked up a random object and was trieing to kill him. He would have probably have succeeded had it not been for Ray and Max holding him back. "Just like old times huh?" Kai asked as he sat down beside her. Hilary nodded her head in agreement. Yeah, they would always be together no matter happened, no matter how far apart they were. Their hearts would lead them back to eachother. They would forever be together. Always. True friendships never die, no matter the circumstances or distances. They live on.**

**Hilary sighed to herself, she would have to handle this one. She got up and ran over to the two fighting bladers and the ones trieing to hold them back from eachother. Kai followed her.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT ALL OF YOU THINK. PLEASE NO FLAMES, I'M A LITTLE RUSTY I KNOW. I'M GONNA TRY AND WRITE A NARUTO FIC AS SOON AS I AM ABLE TO. I MIGHT BE ABLE TO CONTINUE THIS IF SOMEONE WANTS ME TO. SO YEAH, I DO HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT.**

**...THANK YOU!**

**LATER DAYZ**

**BLITZKREIG ANGEL**


	2. Chapter 2 Some People Never Change

**Well people I'm back again. I know! What a shocker huh? Lol. Yes, I am continueing this story, because my lovely reviewers asked me too. You know who you are. I love you bunches! Lol. Umm, I don't know how long the story will be, it might be a few more chapters, maybe longer, it depends on how it goes. I wanna thank everyone for reviewing, and even if you didn't review, I still thank you for taking the time to read it. **

**THE LAST TIME I WROTE THIS, I WAS ABOUT TO ENTER MY SENIOR YEAR! NOW I'M A HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE! OH YEAH! GO ME, MORE FREE TIME!**

**Dedication: The Readers and Reviewers, all the authors that are still going strong with stories from Beyblade or any other anime. This is for all of you. Thank you for keeping me going.**

**Well anyway I've been on for almost two years. Not with this but with my Bryan's Angel account. So anyway I think I promised you all a happy ending to the Visions of Hell story huh? Well, I'm thinking about writing that up, I don't know if it work out, cause that story seems better with the sad ending.**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! I'm still kinda rusty, I am trieing to get back into the swing of things, which is pretty challenging when I haven't really been writing lately. So yeah, excuse the poor writing.**

**We'll Always Be Together**

**Chapter 2. Some People Never Change**

**Sidenote: Oh and I read the review about somone asking me about Kai's change in personality, he has changed, because he isn't as cold-hearted as before, but he still is the same in some aspects. Also, he is really like that with Hilary around.**

**By: Blitzkreig Angel**

**"TYSON! How many times have I told you not to try and kill Daichi? Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Hilary shouted at the former Beyblading champion. Daichi was on the ground rolling with laughter. Now, it was his turn. "And you Daichi! When will you ever learn that Tyson hates it when you throw stuff at his head? I know that you think Tyson has a mental problem and that you are probably trieing to knock some sense into his head. That's considerate of you, but you can't do it that way, if you are gonna do that, do it when there are no witnesses. Got it?" Hilary shouted. Daichi shook his head. Hilary turned around, at that moment Daichi took the time to stick his tongue out at Tyson. WAM! Hilary had smacked Daichi over the head with a glass plate, that shattered upon impact with his head.**

**"Its nice to see that Hilary is still the same after all these years." Ray said with a light chuckle. Hilary threw him a look. "No, Hil I meant that in a good way. Honestly!" Ray said waving his hands in the air frantically. The others laughed.**

**"Yeah, well its safe to say that Daichi and Tyson will never change. If its even possible that they ever could change." Max said. "Well, it is good to back together after three years apart." Kenny said. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah, but what surprises me is that Tyson made it all the way to the 12th grade." Tala said. "That I think Tala, amazes everyone that knows Tyson." Kai said. Tyson glared at his former team captain. "Yeah, well I wish Hilary would become the good witch of the 12th grade, rather than the wicked witch." Tyson said sitting indian style on the ground.**

**By now, Hilary had a huge anime vein forming on the back of her head. The others just had sweatdrops. While Hilary preceeded to charge at Tyson and beat the living you know what out of him, the others turned the other way. "When will he ever learn, that Hilary has a temper from Hell itself, and that making her mad only results in pain." Bryan said. "This is Tyson we are talking about. He will never learn." Michael Parker of the All-Stars stated. "I think Hilary needs anger management if you ask me." Lee of White Tiger X said. Hilary's ear twitched. She turned around lunged for Lee. "Hey Tyson, how about a beybattle for old times sake?" Kai shouted, to the half-dead BladeBreaker.**

**Tyson perked up. "Sounds awesome! Man, its been forever!" Tyson shouted. After about 45 minutes Kai and Tyson fell to the ground in exhaustion. "You two don't believe in going easy on eachother do you?" Kenny asked. "Of course not, Kenny. Tyson and Kai are both stubborn. We all know that. Its sooooo obvious." Max replied. "So, guys what have you all been up too?" Hilary asked as she approached everyone. "Well, Emily and I start working where my mom works this fall. Michael, Eddy, and Steven will soon be finshing up college." Max said. "Rick has taken over the whole underground beyblading." Max continued. "What about you guys?" Hilary asked The Blitzkreig Boys. "Well me, Bryan, and Spencer have actually been helping orphans back in Russia. We teach them how to beyblade and just spend time with them. Its actually pretty cool. We have regular jobs, we work at Kai's company." Tala replied. "My god, have you guys changed!" Tyson yelled at the Russians. They just looked at him. "I mean its cool, but I remember when you guys hated everyone. Now you guys help other people out. Its weird, but cool." Tyson said.**

**"Yeah well people change Tyson, well of course with an exception of you. You will never change." Hilary said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Tyson looked at her with an innocent look before saying, "Yes, but would you want me to change?" It didn't take long for everyone to reply to that question. **

**OKAY GUYS LOOK LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS! ITS KIND OF LATE, SO YEAH.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**LATER DAYZ!**

**BLITZKREIG ANGEL**


End file.
